jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kinia1999/Czterej władcy
Witam jest to mój pierwszy blog. Krytyki są mi obojętne. Przepraszam ale ściągne z innego bloga. Na początek krótkie info: -Czkawka nie spotkał jeszcze Szczerbatka - na Berk walczą ze smokami PS :Nie zwracajcie uwagi na moją interpunkcje. Prolog Witam mam na imie Czawka i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Mój ojciec Stoik Ważki jest na niej wodzem. Niestety los tak chciał że moja matka tuż po moim urodzeniu znikneła. Tak dobrze słyszeliście, znikneła. Niewiadomo gdzie.Po prostu Puff! i znikneła. Ale nie o tym mowa. Nikt na Berk nie jest moim przyjacielem, bo jestem inny od wszystkich. Nie chodzi o mój wygląd poprostu tam gdzie ja jestem zawsze się dzieją dziwne rzeczy, np. w lesie kiedy jestem i dotkne drzewa natychmiast jego liście zmieniają kolor z zielonego na żółty. Nikt nie wie czemu tak mam, ale takie rzeczy dzieją się od zawsze. I zapomniałem wspomnieć że mam 15 lat. Teraz siedze u Pyskacza - jest on przyjacielem mojego ojca i prowadzi kuźnie. Właśnie mnie woła: -Czkawka, gdzie jesteś? Miałeś wykuć 40 mieczy a ani jeden nie jest skończony. -No cuż zrobiłem tylko 20 i 20 tarcz. -Czy prosiłem ciebie byś zrobił tarcze? -Nie -To teraz to napraw i zrób jeszcze 20 mieczy. I to migiem! Rozumiesz? -Rozumiem Rozdział 1 Gdy już skończyłem udałem się do domu. Wchodze i widze mojego ojca z jakąś panią. Niestety zauważyła mnie i zapytała się: -Czy to ty nazywasz się Czkawka Halibut Ważki? -Tak -To co Stoiczku zgadzasz się na taki warunek? -Jedna sprawa nie nazywaj mnie "Stoiczku" tak, druga sprawa no jasne że się zgadzam, Floro. O co chodzi ojcu? O jakiej umowie mówią? Nagle Flora mówi do mnie: -Czkawka zawołaj swojego smoka. -Ale ja nie mam smoka, a dokładnie po co mi on? Nagle znowu zwraca się do ojca: -Czyli nie dałeś mu prezentu od matki? -Nie, już dawno się go pozbyłem. -Co to za prezent? Odpowiedział Stoik : -Zanim twoja matka znikneła przekazała mi rzecz którą w wieku 15 lat miałem ci przekazać, ale gdy miałeś 3 lata pozbyłem się tego. -Wiedziałam że tak będzie dlatego uratowałam ten prezent.- powiedziała Flora. -Co? - odpowiedzieliśmy razem z ojcem -Ale przecież mam dzisiaj urodziny- odpowiedziałem -No to prosze-wtedy podała mi mape i wyjaśniła, że to jest mapa która zaprowadzi mnie na wyspe... Kto zgadnie gdzie? 'Rozdział 2' Niestety nikt nie zgadł. ...Czarnego Słońca -Ale ja nie znam wyspy o takiej nazwie - odpowiedziałem -No to dzisiaj lecimy. - odpowiedziała Flora -Zaraz co? Jak to lecimy? -Choć to się przekonasz-mówiąc to wyszła z domu i wtedy nie zobaczyłem nic.-Sara gdzie jesteś?-w tym momenciepojawił się zmiennoskrzydły. -Czyli będziemy lecieć na smoku? -Tak a jak myślałeś Wła... Czkawka.No nie zapomniałam czy Czkawka możesz dotknąć tego drzewa-mówiąc to wskazała na drzewo koło domu. -Dobrze-podszedłem i dotknełem , znowu zmieniło barwe. -Idealnie a teraz wskakuj na Sare. -Okey. Wszedłem i ku mojemu zdziwieniu polecieliśmy na Wyspe Czarnego Słońca. Gdy już dotarliśmy do celu zobaczyłem że ktoś do mnie biegnie. Była to kobieta o włosach tęczowej barwy. Tuż za nią biegło coś co przypominało kota lecz było odrobine większe i całe czarne. Oczy tego niby-kota były koloru zielonożółtego. Dopiero potem zdałem sobie sprawe że te zwierze biegnie prosto na mnie. Kiedy było już przy mnie zaczeło mi się kłaniać?! -Czemu się przedemną kłaniasz? - zapytałem i przestraszyłem się kiedy mi odpowiedziało: -Bo tyś jest mój Władca, Władca Jesieni, Król Smoków na Archipelagu... -Co? Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś. Nie jestem żadnym Władcą ani tym bardziej Królem. Jestem wikingiem, następcą wodza Stoika Ważkiego... -...tylko Władca Jesieni może mnie zrozumieć. Teraz zaprowadze ciebie do innych. -Jakich innych? Flora wkońcu zapytała się mnie: -Czkawka czemu ty rozmawiasz sam do siebie? -Rozmawiałem właśnie z jakimś dużym kotem, który był tu przed chwilą... -Co ty mówisz Czkawka.Aha. Pewnie rozmawiałeś z Szczerbatkiem. Hmm. Dziwne od 15 lat go nie widzieliśmy i dopiero teraz się pojawia- nagle zobaczyła na słońce-No nie już tak późno. Szybko Czkawka idziemy na kolacje. Idąc na kolacje nadal rozmawialiśmy. -Floro a kto to jest Szczerbatek? Czemu ten niby-kot nazwał mnie Władcą Jesieni? -Po pierwsze Szczerbatek to smok zmiennokształtny, żyje on wiecznie i ... Kto zgadnie? 'Rozdział 3' 'Przecież gdybym napisała że jest Szczerbatek jest Nocną Furią to byłoby podobnie jak w innych blogach.' ... od zawsze jest rozumiany tylko przez jedną, wybraną przez niego osobe, która zazwyczaj jest kimś wyjątkowym. -To czemu wybrał mnie? -Bo Szczerbatek wie jaka czeka cię przyszłość. O wkońcu jesteśmy, a teraz Czkawka prosze wejdz. Gdy wszedłem zobazczyłem że przy stole w kuchni siedzi jeszcze troje osób w moim wieku i kobieta w tęczowych włosach.Dosiadłem się do chłopaka z białymi włosami. Zwróciłem uwage że przedemną jak i przed innymi jest gałąź . -Witam. Mam na imie Valka i wiem że żadne z was mnie nie zna. Każde z was ma szczególny talent, lecz aby go rozwijać musicie znaleźć przedmiot lub jakąś postać, która połączy się z wami na zawsze. A teraz przedstawcie się, chce was lepiej poznać. -Merinda-odezwała się dziewczyna o rudych, kręconych włosach. -Roszpunka-odezwała się dziewczyna o blond, długich włosach. -Czkawka-powiedziałem lekko bojąc się ich reakcji na moje imie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. -Valko ty mnie już znasz, przez pół wieku podróżowaliśmy razem. Ale przedstawie się reszcie. Mam na imie Jack.-powiedział chłopak o białych włosach. -Dobrze teraz weźcie do rąk gałązki które leżą przed wami.-Valka Wszyscy wykonaliśmy te polecenie i stało się coś dziwnego-gałązka Merindy zaczeła się jeszcze bardziej zielenić, z gałązki Roszpunki zaczeły rosnąć owoce, z mojej gałązki liście zmieniły barwe na brązową, a gałązka Jacka była cała oszroniona. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy zdziwieni na gałązki. -Idealnie teraz się przyznam wam do tego że przed chwilą zapieczętowaliście swój los. -Czyli jaki?-zapytała się Merinda. -Teraz oficjalnie zostaliście Czterema Władcami, czyli władcami pór roku. Merindo zostałaś Władcą Wiosny, Królową Wszelkich Sportów i Zwierząt które w nim uczestniczą. Roszpunko zostałaś Władcą Lata, Królową Sztuki, Czkawko... -Wiem, jestem Władcą Jesieni i Królem Smoków na Archipelagu-mówiąc to wszyscy mieli zdziwione miny. -Czkawko w jaki sposób się tego dowiedziałeś? -Od Szczerbatka. Kiedy przylecieliśmy zobaczyłem że za tobą biegnie stworzenie podobne do kota z zielonożółtymi oczami, on się mi pokłonił i powiedział mi że nim jestem i że tylko ja go moge zrozumieć. -Czyli Czkawka i Jack już wiedzą co jest od dziś ich nieodłącznym atrybutem. -Jak to? -Czkawko od dziś jesteście razem z Szczerbatkiem połączeni. Więc kiedy.... Co będzie dalej? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach